


Divine Will

by Higuchimon



Series: Different Numbers [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Merag is the Barian Queen.  Merag will have what she wants, for the counters are never wrong, and Kotori has the one to match hers.  It's the will of the Gods.





	Divine Will

**Series:** Different Numbers|| **Title:** Divine Will  
**Characters:** Merag|| **Pairing:** Kotori x Merag/Merag x Kotori  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Spiritual, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A60, 1st person POV; Zexal Flash Bingo, 000: spiritual  
**Notes:** This takes place the soulmate universe of **Different Numbers**. So, hints of Nasch/Durbe, Vector/Mizael, and Alit/Michael/Yuuma.  
**Summary:** Merag is the Barian Queen. Merag will have what she wants, for the counters are never wrong, and Kotori has the one to match hers. It's the will of the Gods.

* * *

I have lived all of my life – all of my lives – working to divine the will of the Gods whom I serve and speak it to others, be it an entire kingdom or a handful of people who are already as devoted as I am, whether they were aware of it or not. 

We carry the signs of the Gods not just in our power and our form, the very rock from which we sprang, but in markings upon our wrists, showing us when the one or ones who are meant as our companions, lovers, and truest friends will cross our paths. 

My brother and his knight share that bond. For some reason even I cannot fathom – and I fear not even the Gods can – it also exists between Vector and Mizael. 

Alit’s marking binds him to two of our enemies: that of Michael Arclight, known also as III, and our greatest foe save Astral himself – Tskumo Yuuma. 

I want to believe that this means we will win the war. Would any God be so cruel as to shatter the bonds crafted thusly? III and Yuuma will learn that the side they serve is in the wrong. They will join us. They will be happy. 

Or they will die. 

It is not a thing I desire. But it is what will be. What must be. 

I feel something of the same choice awaits the one I am bound to as well. But Kotori is not a warrior, not a duelist. She will not have to fight, only wait to see how the war itself ends. 

When it ends with our victory, we will be together. Aside from our victory, there’s little that I want more. From the moment I saw her and realized that our counters ran out together, I knew that we would have some sort of an ending together. I could not place what kind, only that it would be. 

We haven’t as of yet touched. She wanted to wait until we were older. I respected that then and I respect it now. 

I don’t believe I’ll _get_ much older than I am now, though. Finding out that one has experienced multiple reincarnations and is more or less an immortal servant of the Gods does odd things to one’s perception of time and aging. 

But the war will end and I will still wait for her to give me her hand, if it takes a thousand years and another dozen lifetimes. 

I could not look her in the face at the moment, though. She would call me traitor. She would call me enemy. 

She would not be wrong. 

But this is the will of the divine and I cannot turn that aside, nor would I if I could. In the end, she will understand. I must have faith in that. I must have faith in _her_ as I do in the Gods. She will learn the reasons I’ve done what I have. 

I still love you, Kotori. Stay safe. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I should write more female POV. Really.


End file.
